


Hawthorne

by rheamhea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fantasy, Heavy Angst, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), L - Freeform, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Original Character(s), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheamhea/pseuds/rheamhea
Summary: when ada virago trusts in the wrong people, and it stabs her in the back repeatedlyuntil eventually, she collapses. bringing a country down with her. all while trying toignore the  man making her question every  choice she makes. cold memoriesmelting as time moves backwards.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Other(s), Dave | Technoblade/You, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. one. election day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one in which the madness begins

ADA VIRAGO was lost. Running up and down the same planked path for what felt like hours, the inevitable day of the political elections were draining the energy from her. She looked below her feet, only to be faced with the glimmering pink ponds that ran as free as the warmest breeze, fish of every colour imaginable only swimming circles, with no destination. Ada could only continue walking, the rising sun causing her to scuffle through her belt pockets until she pulled out her cherry red sunglasses, her vision growing away from the oozing rays.

Her heavy and hard-wedged boots strapped in the finest leather hit against the splintering wood, causing the waves to ripple back onto the gentle tides of the pond, lily pads that were home to jumpy frogs and calm dragonflies, floated underneath the bridge only to reappear on the other side.

A sense of peace filled the empty space of the large yet exclusive kingdom she grew to call her home. A home she had almost lost too many times. As she walked down one of many sets of steps, she felt her sword hit against her toned legs, the familiarity of the rare dark wood built into her handle. The precious metal scavenged from the murkiest, deepest depths of their small world. It shone like the water in the direct sunlight as if a field of protection was cast upon the peculiar metal.

The elections were an idea that erupted from the kingdom of L'manberg— a place of sanctuary for those affected by the previous war of the land. Ada had fought- and bravely on that note. Still reminiscing over the lost soldiers that she never had the chance to even learn their name. Only knowing how they looked when they were sent to heaven or hell.

The woman wasn't a believer in gods and myths, yet when someone passed she wanted to have hope that they weren't left to wander the endless corners of space.

"Ada!" A voice called out from behind her, youthful and energetic.

"Toby, you excited?"

"Well of course. You?" When he asked her this, all she could muster was an almost silent chuckle. The teenage boy always brought a sickly sweet essence of joy wherever he skipped, never not managing to lighten her weary mood.

"As much as I can. William and Thomas— they're going to win I know it" when Ada said this, the booming echo of the crackling microphone rang out to the overgrown fields swarmed with trees and prospering plants of every kind. Most planted by Niki, Karl and Toby in their spare time.

"Everyone to the court— everyone to the court" the familiar voice of jschlatt, the strong voice booming across the land as the girl pulled the slick wax-sealed envelope from her knee-length coat, Toby leaving to find his place after gently hugging the girl goodbye.

The woman walked up the wooden stairs to the makeshift electoral podium, where "Wilbur" and "Tommy" were already standing, their revolutionary uniforms glistening in the humid heat proudly, a grin plastered across the younger and dirty blonde boys face. Wilbur only showed focus as always, the ink grey beanie slipping in front of his cocoa brown curls.

"Gentlemen" was all the Ada said as she grinned wildly at the pair. She hasn't read the results that had been collected by her and Eret the previous day. She hid her quivering hands by placing the slim pocket of destiny onto the microphone stand, fixing her clothes.

She glanced around to see what must've been a dozen beady eyes gleaming back at hers. Her pin-like hair that resembled the strongest raven, lightly swaying in the wind only catching its breath to rest on her tight shoulders.

"Hello again, you all know me. I won't spend long wasting your time as I know how- intimidating this may seem but it's for the greater good" as she spoke, all she could hear was the muffled whispers of the four parties and Toby's silent cheers.

"I start by thanking all of the parties for selecting me as a commentator, it's an honour. Now- I invite William Gold, leader of the Pog party to step up and give a short speech" the woman drowned out the rest of the speeches as she couldn't give a single flying thought towards politics. She only returned when Niki tapped her shoulder, the woman having to announce the unknown results. Shouts were heard among the courtroom, instantly disappearing when the women stood tall at the lecture, the attention of the rowdy men shifting.

"Shall we finally get to it? Or do you children need a nap-time?" when Ada said this, the open-aired courthouse went silent. Cleaning her throat, she grabbed a slim yet sharp knife from the pocket of her jacket. She carefully placed the blade underneath the blotchy paper that was etched with colours of creme and gold.

Her breath hitched as a small paragraph with scrawled writing started back at her hazel and ivory sprinkled eyes. "The party with the most votes singularly at 45% is" all the woman could hear was the hushed prayers of Tommy and Alex, two friends of foes from opposing parties. "The Pog party" the woman announced this with sorrow, as she knew that their was another twist once she flipped over the carefully cut piece of paper.

"Tommy, please let me finish" Ada barely heard herself over Tommy's cheers of happiness, even Wilbur letting out a small laugh. It pained the woman seeing this young boy that she grew close too ever since she arrived, being so momentarily full of joy. Knowing this wasn't meant to last.

"Yet- in a binding written and verbal contract by both Swag and Schlatt parties, saying that in the event of final vote numbers they will combine their percentages. This being said, the leading party with 46% of the votes is Schlatt, with Alex as Vice" the woman stood away from the lecture stand, allowing Schlatt to take his place, in front of either the over joyed or the furious. As the woman turned around, she felt Wilbur pull her into a hug. Even though the woman was rather tall, standing at almost 5"9, he towered over her.

"I'm sorry" was all she said, before she walked with them to their seats, Tommy's eyes glazed over with fury and underwhelming sadness. Something that when she saw last- resulted in a murderous war.

"Well— I'd say that was pretty easy" was what the man in a finely pressed black suit, the deep red tie standing out in the falling grey world of hers, said. "There's going to be a lot of changes around here, ladies and gentlemen" as the man spoke, Ada leaned against the brick walls of L'manberg, her eyes darting from Niki who was trying to console Tommy, a teenage boy that regularly aggravated fires that Ada had to put out. To their new president. A man already farming fear and praise.

"My first decree, as the president of L'manberg, the emperor of this great county!" His voice ran to the jungle valleys, the sheer volume and power in his voice making Ada stand back on instinct.

"Is to revoke the citizenship of William Gold! And Thomas Simmons!" The world took a breath. Everything going silent, nothing not even her own heartbeat could be heard. Before Niki let out a painful cry of anger and pain.

"Schlatt wait a minute- you can't do this?! you can't"- Ada ignored the usually calm voice of hers breaking, she looked behind her to see Wilbur standing behind her. Bewildered, before he began to run, calling Tommy to join him.

"Oh darling Ada. Yes I can— do you not understand that this is for the better? William and Thomas are but distant memory"

"No- you can't. You bring them back. Now"

"Care to join them? Then I suggest you stop talking" His stare pierced through her eyes to the back of her head, a shining flash of red beaming before her as he continued to speak.

"Now- where to begin?"


	2. two. finding a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one in which ada begins her journey

THE RAIN toned down her blushing skin, her knotted eyebrows covering the anger shining brighter than any star in the sky in her eyes. "Shit shit shit"- she muttered under her breath, glancing back at the electoral stand. Their president's voice still echoing in her mind. Like a stubborn seller, wanting you to fall into their inescapable trap.

She took a sharp right, running into Niki's bakery. The smell of sea salt and sugar wafted up to her nose, but she had no time to reminisce over the calm time. She had to run.

"Ada? Addy, what are you doing?" Tubbo asked, the girl not seeing the tear stains under his sorrow eyes. She searched through the flimsy chests in the back room of the bakery, where Niki allowed Ada to keep her things. She grabbed food before she put on her glistening armour. When it was placed on her body, it morphed closer to her body shape, the armour moveable yet bulletproof.

"Toby, we can't stay here. Or I can't anyway. I promised Wilbur I'll stick by his side no matter what, so that is what I'll do" Ada stopped herself as she took out her sword. Staring at it, falling into a deep trance, the voices merging. "You don't have to come with me. Stay here, but stay safe. Promise"

"I promise"

"You don't speak a word of this to Schlatt" Ada finished, the sternness in her voice fading when she felt the young boy pull her into another hug. Reluctantly, she hugged back. Even though her armour, she felt his shaking hands. "I'll take care of Tommy. Don't worry" she grabbed her simple yet elegant black hooded cape that flew to her mid shins, the falling off pocket that was barely held together by Niki's decent sewing held her compass. A compass that was designed so intricately, every gold line etched by angels speaking a story of where this woman travelled.

She walked out of the door, searching for her horse. After a short search, there she was, standing by the fence Ada placed previously, her slick black coat and matching inky mane glistens in the twilight. Her horse was fast, perfect for running away.   
She pulled a beaming red apple from her pocket, the horse taking it gracefully before Ada swung her right leg above her to slide onto her leather-invaded saddle with ease, the horse immediately understanding to begin their travels.

She pulled a beaming red apple from her pocket, the horse taking it gracefully before Ada swung her right leg above her to slide onto her leather-invaded saddle with ease, the horse immediately understanding to begin their travels

THE OCTOBER STORM only grew worse as she weaved through the trees, the autumn leaves coating the ground as the frisk droplets formed into arrays of pellets. Belting down from the heavens, dropping through the weak sticks of dying trees. She held her horse on a leash as it trailed behind, picking at leaves of broken trees every moment or so.

Then, she heard shouting by a familiar voice. She lifted her hood slightly only to be faced with the shadows of two friends. "Tommy?! Wilbur?!" She trailed off before picked up her pace, the pair ahead of her swiftly turning around. Wilbur was full of fear whilst Tommy ran towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You thought I was going to stay with Schlatt? That man was going to kill me the moment he got the chance" as Ada said this, Wilbur neared closer. Unsure if the woman was sent by the crazy president. "We should get out of these trees, there's a clearing just east of here"

"Where's east" Tommy asked, obviously regretting saying this as Ada spluttered a laugh. Ignoring his complaints, Ada walked alongside Wilbur leading them out of the wood. The tension between them was hellishly bitter, the girl's breath began to slow whenever she focused on it. She looked up only to be faced with the plate of the silver moon, stars glinting back at her as the coal dark sky frowned, shadows twirling around the mist.

"It'll work out. We find a place to sleep and hide, then, I'll train you guys up. Prepare you for when we get your proper homes back"

"And you'll do that all by yourself?"

"Seemingly so" while Ada said this, she stumbled across a small opening to a moon-lit cave. The nightmare-fuel screams of temptation echoing from below.

"I'm not stepping in there"

"Will come one, I've got my axe— we'll be okay" Ada convinced the leader ripped of his position and country that was built out of his blood and tears. A country that was taken like candy from a baby, being held just out of his reach. Tantalisingly bitter-sweet.

She handed Wilbur a lantern, the man walking alongside her whilst Tommy, his red and white shirt already tipped in soil from the Earth's ground, his eyes focused and unmoving, the blonde hair already growing unruly. Ada stumbled across a small ravine with a closed roof, a lava pool on all far corners. Almost like a personal heating system. There were gaping holes from the mossy rock, violet and rose spirits of the spring plants that grew from the cracks. Fragments of assorted ore that sparked the corner of her heavy eyes.

"It's not much, but we have to rest if you want to stand a chance against George and Nick. They are already with Schlatt, and they've got actual weapons"

"I think I know somebody that can help us. An old friend of mine"

Ada stopped in her tracks, Wilbur finding a ledge that jutted out from the gritty walls, his legs dangling over the edge. Tommy on the other hand, pulled out a pick axe, already digging out the walls. Ada directed her focus to the taller man, his dark eyes rising from the floor to his friend.

"Who?"

THE STRAW HAT slipped through his light hair as it gently hovered above his shoulders, the grain of pink in his focused eyes reflecting through the lantern-lit farm  
THE STRAW HAT slipped through his light hair as it gently hovered above his shoulders, the grain of pink in his focused eyes reflecting through the lantern-lit farm. The distant sounds of animals settling for the night and the monsters waking from the murky depths of caves the man had discovered and mined every bare inch of.

The tea-blotched bell sleeves of his tunic got caught in the oak fence, as he kicked it harshly, escaping. His silhouette cast an earthly glow around him from above, the moon he always found himself losing himself in. The gentle beauty. The utter calmness. It was something he always adored, the one constant in his hidden life. Wondering if someone like him was looking at its settling aesthetic, as a grin gleamed across his rose lips. Smile lines written like the stars smiling back at the young man.

He looked back down, putting his tools back into his chest, enclosing those that were inside with a rusting gold padlock, the key swinging on his waist-wrapped black belt. He pushed open his door just as the rain began to fall, the seeds in his prepared soil already flourishing.

He strutted to his water tap, the mud cosing underneath his short yet trim fingernails, scars and cuts covering his hands like an intricately sewn glove. Fit for a king.

The wooden churner filled with his parsley and lavender butter filled the usual ashy aroma of his cottage, cakes rising into golden rays of sweet bread. The distant sound of his single-disc worth so many riches he could move somewhere better, the money being infinite. He could move to a wealthy kingdom, be a general. Commanding troops. That was his dream, not being the hire to kill he used to be. Before he decided to retire and farm potatoes, for one.

Just as he opened his newest sack of potatoes to begin cooking his supper, a loud repetitive banging echoed from his nailed together front door. Keeping a close eye of his horse asleep on the large pile of hay in the corner of the main room, next to the smoky fire that threw sparks near his feet.

The sounds didn't stop until the door opened, revealing a tall and elegant woman, with a dark hood glistening in the moonlight. He could only see her rose lips, shadows from behind making their shadows dance and intertwine, like fragile ballet dancers having one final dance. Rain hit against the stone steps of his dark-oak door, the music fading from his head. His attention drifting to her, like an empty boat left to wander the far corners of the deathly ocean.

"Do you mind if I come in?"


	3. three. recruitments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one in which ada recruits a new teamate

ADA stumbled around the small yet comfortable cottage, dark logs built the walls that were painted with splashes of deep red paint, pictures of forgotten heroes decorated the remaining visible walls. Her ebony-deep corset gripped her slim eyes waist as she sat down on the maroon couch, embroidered cushions laying idle, her feet rested on the tightly-strewn rug.

"Do you- do you want anything? Or want to explain why you came to my house"

"You didn't get the letter?"

"Letter? Not by any random woman no" as the man said this, Ada let out a soft chuckle. She felt a sunset orange mug rest against her drying knuckles of her winter-raw hands. The crackling spit of the fire eased her muscles, whilst she heard the man pace from the front door to her, repeatedly. The young woman wondered how a man with hair the colour of delicacy and peace, could be so harsh.

"Wilbur. That's who I was sent by anyway- he isn't, in the right state of mind to be travelling right now. I came here to bring you to the base or Pogtopia, promptly, so I'd appreciate if you were ready in five minutes" the woman rambled, standing up from the ragged couch before she set the cup back on the round corner table when she felt a hand lightly grip her shoulder. As she turned around, she walked into the man, her eyes only reaching his collarbones. She stood there as if a wizard trapped her in a dozy trance. Snapping back to the grim reality as soon as she collapsed into the abyss firstly.

"You know Will? What do you mean?"

"I'll cut it down to three minutes if you don't hurry up. I have a tight schedule" Ada stated before she walked towards her horse, who had found themselves asleep on the hay. She heard the man walk behind her, feeling his gaze trail from her to the rain hitting against the fragile windows, the song from the vintage jukebox picking up in her ears.

"How do I know this isn't some trick? That you're not going to kill me, then take all of my stuff. No offence but I don't trust you, m' lady"

"Mr Blade if I wanted to kill you, I assure you. You would be dead a long time ago"

"What do you mean you don't know where they went?!"

"I mean what I said. They ran off to the woods, and a few of ours are still looking for them. Even if we do find them, there's no place for them here. Not anymore" George responded, his voice calm as the man paced around the intricately decorated bedroom. The gentle fabric of his velvet blazer, his quivering hands running through his abyssal raven hair, his grey eyes flickering. 

George was standing in the doorway of the grand oak door, the entrance to his elegant bedroom. The fireplace died down, ashes falling through the crevices. Tall yet slim columns snaked up the light creme walls, small shreds of evidence of gold flakes shimmering in the dying sunset.

"Ace, you know there is nothing to be done. They're banished. Gone"

"Shut up. Just- stop talking. I need to think" as the young man said this, the newfound general tipped his coal-black hat, his sword that reeked of death hit against the door as he left to find the already fazed emperor.

Ace collapsed into his gentle armchair, the familiar sounds of birds singing outside on his balcony sounding like nightmarish screams. As he regained his breath, his mind swarming with anxious thoughts, they fell to a single memory.

He was walking in the endless gardens, swerving between the hellish-black walls of the kingdom that fell to the feet of insanity. "Slow down, we're not in any rush man"- the young boy muttered in between the laughter , as he looked up to see the familiar boy he grew accustomed to, standing atop the hill as the sunset shone a misty shadow around his lean and tall body.

"Wilbur says tomorrow we will officially begin the path to independence. There's no time to waltz around, idiot" as Tommy said this, the new adult could only chuckle, the sounds of Florin calling them back rallying around the walls.

"I'm with you, Tom. But you know Nick— family and all that. I'll be back tomorrow" How much of a lie this would turn out to be was a fantasy that never crossed this man's train of thought. The wars that began only moments after the younger boy spoke those words, soaking in hope and irony.

Blotchy ink-like spots filled his sights as he rubbed them with his forefingers, slowly standing up from his linen bed. The birds stopped singing, the chaos of the electoral votes had become painful silence. The world went still.

Ace could only collapse against his wall, ignoring the faint calls of the soldiers, surrounding the L'manberg walls, pickaxes in hand. Tears stinging his glass skin, the tangent taste of pain filled his heart as he stood up, only to be faced with extinguished flames. A country he grew up in, collapsed.

He brought a handkerchief to his eyes, gently tapping away the tears while he glanced back at the distant sunset. The fusing colours of blood orange flooded the snowy mountains, reminiscent clouds of grey circling the orb of hellish fire. Like little fairies, out to play with the Devil herself.

"God, you're like another child. Stop complaining, we're here" Ada muttered under her breath, the constant shouts of nuisance from the man no older than herself rang throughout the poppy-flower valley.

"Do you like any kind of flowers, Miss Virago? Poppies perhaps?"

"Why would you care? Besides- they're not poppies" she snapped back, ignoring the smile growing on the mans' lips.

The night was growing heavy and drear, the only sources of hopeful light being the swarms of fireflies flying between their distanced bodies as if tempting them to step closer.

"Care to tell me what they are then?" The woman stopped in her tracks, turning around on her heel, letting go of her horses' reins until she was met with the mans' figure. She couldn't resist catching the sliver of ivory iron in his deep eyes, as he handed her a bustle of little white petals, dusted with yellow pollen.

"Hawthorn, or crataegus monogyna if you want to get scientific. Pretty, right?" He responded to himself, eye contact breaking before he placed the flower in the strangers' resting hands, making his way to the caves' entrance.

Ada stood there, holding them in her open palms as if they were smiling back at her. "I suggest you're good at herbology, plant man. I'm quite the alchemist myself, I guess you could be useful" the woman began, subtly placing the flower in her satchel with caution, before she lit her lantern and stood next to the man in front of the cave, the horses in quick pursuit.

"Still don't see what Wilbur sees though" she finished, the undeniable grin escaping her lips before she took hold of her horses lead once again, leading the man to the impromptu home.

She could hear the hushed murmurs of her homeless friends, opposed each other as they hunched over a campfire in the middle of the roofed ravine, small rooms already mined by Tommy. "Will, I got the Techno guy" was all Ada said before she ignored the two old friends greeting, and instead took a seat aside Tommy.

She pulled out a piece of fresh bread she stole from Teo's house before they left a few hours ago, handing it to the younger boy alongside butter. Something she also stole from the strangers' house. "You doing okay, kid?" As she asked this, she saw a glimmer, one that synchronized with the gentle ripples in the small lake that lay diagonal to them.

"As good as I can I guess. Have to stay strong for Will, he just lost everything"

"So did you"


	4. four. ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one in which the country falls

THE SILENCE was overwhelming. Every breath taken resembled agonising screams. Rain hitting against the wooden door, the entryway between her old and new world. Her living nightmare. Through the gaps of moss-infested stone walls, lanterns wafting blurred light around the chilling ravine, the woman stood still. Deadly still.

"Addy? You good?" Tommy asked, catching the woman's attention fall to the bow in her fragile hands that killed more then necessary in her current lifeline.

"Fantastic. Just planning on how we're going to get our stuff back"

"Oh- well I thought we'd just, run like hell and not die" Tommy spurted out, his face serious apart from a grin. A grin like no other, lifting any spirit, even the most pessimistic. Like Ada's.

"Solid plan, let's go"

"Like right now?!" As Tommy rambled, the woman turned around, lowering her bow and replacing it with her iron sword and shield. As she picked it up, the bow flashed a ghastly white before disappearing, her hand now grasping her sword, shield already in the other.

"Yes now. Hurry up, make sure Will stays here, wherever he is" as Ada said this, the soft music of a disc stopped her in her tracks. It wasn't coming from the ravine, no. It was coming from above. From where L'Manberg stood.

"Is that"- the woman cut Tommy off as she fell into a harsh sprint, the younger boy catching up on her fast, handing her the reins of the skeleton horse that left a trail of silver dust, like slivering stars wishing to rot like the bones of the animal it bore.

"How did they get my fucking disc"

Anger made the sharp air humid, the grassy hills never ending as the sun reached the horizon, rays spreading to the distant buildings of lore. Leaving the woman in utter disarray, she saw the trembling president of the burning country collapsed amongst vivid flowers of golden ivory stained with tears of forgotten memories.

"Will?" Was all the woman said, before she took another look at his gaze, those kind eyes she saw in him disappearing behind the glassy tears collecting, reminiscent ideas of improved life for his people now gone. All the woman could see was loss.

"L'Manberg my unfinished symphony" was all the man could bear, his melancholy voice breaking under the pressure.

This was when the tragedy of L'Manberg faced the woman's eyes. Ashes drifted through the gentle breeze, whilst flames enraged the disappointed gods. The same walls that the woman built with her own two hands and brick, falling down to dusted rubble in front of her. Schlatt standing in the midst of it all, standing aside a jukebox, the music of her disc running circles. Toby by his side.

Clay encased underneath her brittle nails, the gentle song of songbirds swam through the soft air. The woman had a subtle smile plastered on her face when the familiar laughter of Toby rang throughout the valley of black and yellow walls, trees climbing over the edge, eager to be free.

The sun was only rising, the day yet to begin. Fundy and Alistair were still asleep, yet Will, the leader of this swiftly growing nation, walked around handing out pieces of buttered bread. His lean body cast dancing shadows around the girl, the dying campfire reducing to empty matter. The sunlight weaved between the ebony strands of her pulled back hair, white paint staining her summer dress embroidered with various flowers. Made by Niki.

Everything had a sense of assurance, of home.

Now that home was gone. And all that was left behind was fire and a single tree left untouched. Various citizens ran around the walls, pick axes in hands as they broke down whatever was left. Which wasn't much. It wasn't anything at all.


	5. five. training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one in which life starts again

SHE WEAVED THROUGH the grim forest of winter ivy, the sound of Tommy shuffling his feet through the dying leaves behind her becoming increasingly loud. Everything else was silent, the soft tune of her music disc now gone. Only a vivid memory.

"I'd say getting an ender chest should be our main priority. You can get that Tommy, and I'll steal some food and other things got it?"

The woman always found herself acting sterner with the reckless child, yet it was something that worked. Ada being the only adult Tommy every listened to. As the young boy grumbled an agreement, the sound of the string hitting against the brittle oak wood of the stolen bow, the woman held out the random item currently in her hands, the iron bucket flashing a heavenly white as it switched to her pickaxe.

There they were, standing with pride. Schlatt, with Alex and Toby by his blazed side. Grins smeared across their faces, the smell of ash and rubble still reminiscent. Yet, as the woman looked closer, she could notice the stains of tears wiped from the young boys face.

"We have to move from up here, come on" she ordered in a hush and sharp whisper, as she slid down the hill, maintains her balance all the same. They were close to Tommy's old base of operations, the previous L'Manberg embassy.

"You sure there's a chest there?" As she asked this, she took the pickaxe out of her grasp, passing over the dented and etched handle to Tommy. Scrapes of marks from a merciless blade, the top carving small stories. Onto the tool of riches.

"Positive Virago, trust me. I won't get caught" the young boy joked, a small grin lighting up his face. His wasn't the same as Schlatt's. His was full of loss and hope, fearless yet scared. Schlatt's only showed greed.

The pair parted ways, the woman walking through a field of destroyed roses, the smell of ash lingering, the dread becoming unbearable. She took out a crossbow, feeding it arrows as she caught eye contact with someone. Niki.

Ada tried to walk away, but it was her closest friend, and she had already seen her anyway. "Niki, oh thank god you're alright" was all Ada whispered as the shorter woman collapsed into a hug with her, her hands enclasped around one another, the feeling of tears smudging her black attire.

"I thought you were dead Addy, why did you run away?!"

"You know Will would've gotten lost at least a hundred times without me Niki" the woman forced herself to stop talking when Niki's ears pricked up at the mention of an emotional mess. "Forget it, you shouldn't be out in the open. Neither should I, I'll try come back okay?" The woman ran away, the sound of her boots hitting the concrete pavement signified that she wasn't turning back.

The territory was different from what she was familiar with. The first significant change was the absence of the black stone walls, the barrier from the villains and heroes. The victors and foes.  
L'Manberg, and the Dream Smp. A significant divide that would always leave a carve of bloodshed and tears in this land. A land Ada couldn't recognize. A land she fought against, and land she loved. Destroyed. Burnt to dust.

Yet no remorse could be found in her soul. Why?

Crumbling rubble bounced against the metal-closed lanterns that lit the staircase to the impromptu base. Ada stood with her returned tool in hand as she opened up to a small cave, with a natural window facing the large lake. Canopies of red and orange trees surrounded the light waters, lily pads providing security for those living in the gentle waves.

She poured out her belongings out onto the bed she had crafted, and she was left there standing in dismay as she released how doomed she was. A sword, socks, a flask of tea, a scratched plastic box filled with bandages and stitches, and one or two outfits she knew would never wear.

She caught a glance of her reflection in one of the many puddles dotted around the ravine, and for the first time in weeks, did she properly have time to study herself. Her long black hair, tangled at the ends, her fragile face framed with dark circles and cuts from petty fights with defending mobs.

Her clothes, torn and muddied. On the heel of her foot, she arrived back inside her room, placing a blanket over the cove entrance, before changing into looser clothes, the ravine's heat becoming exhausting.

Wilbur went with Tommy, the woman not caring less, as she knew there wasn't much they could do. It was just her and Teo, the Blade.

She slipped on some socks as the smooth rocks weren't welcoming to already cold feet. She heard the almost silent footsteps of the stranger, footsteps she instinctively followed. She arrived parallel from her room, and through the wooden frame built in stone, she saw a farm. A farm of potatoes, to be precise.

"Holy- you did all this?!" Was all she could say, the young man falling backwards out of shock at the woman's sudden voice, missing the soil gladly.

"You're scary"

"When did you even make this? You've been here what a day?" As she said this, she heard the man stand back up and walk towards one of many barrels on the far corner of the rectangular stone room, holes mined in the ceiling with a sheer coat. Ada could even spot wildflowers growing out of the gaps of brick, bees flying in from those same spaces between the rock.

"Well we need some resource for food" Teo responded, his monotone voice releasing a soft laugh which was quickly stopped. Ada only looked away smiling, as she bent down and caught notice of the hoppers.

"When did you find red stone?!"

"Not find. Stole. We are embarrassingly poor" his bell sleeves were rolled up as he took off his sun hat, squatting in front of a row of hoppers and baskets, swiftly filling with the root vegetable.

"So who are you exactly. Will isn't the most reliable source, so you tell me. Why should I even begin to think about trusting you" at first, she didn't get a response. Only an awkward silence. "Should I not trust you?"

"Depends on if I can trust you"

Only now did she realize that he had begun walking towards her, before handing her a woven basket filled with baked potatoes. A weird gesture, she thought.

"What do you plan on doing, when Schlatt is gone" as he asked her this, she noticed how little she had put to thought on that man. How little she knew what she wanted to be done.

"And I've gotten everything I could want from him, and he is dead?"

"Yes"

"I don't know. Every time one leader falls, another rises. And that has never worked out, though I'm sure this time it will. It has too I mean"-

"It doesn't have to. It's a revolution Virago. I don't want chaos, I just want what Wilbur wants"

"And that is?" The pair were only inches away from each other's face now, the eye contact between the two pieces of a peculiar and unfamiliar puzzle, never broke as her hand fell to her holster.

"Anarchy"

Lanterns created a husky glow of the growing ravine, small torches lighting up dangerous avenues of the hobbit rock. Hitting stone swords with bandaged handles, the sound of the violence growing among the small crowd formed in the main area of the ravine.

"Your stance is lousy. Like some gremlin"

"My stance is perfectly fine" Tommy snapped back as Teo hit his sword once more, causing the young man to topple atop the stone floor that had a glistening cover of the winter ice, creeping its subtle way inside the slowly-growing home.

"You sure? This is the twelfth time Teo has beaten you, Tommy. Quite embarrassing really" Ada snapped back, an unfamiliar feeling of warmth swelling her mind, a smile finding its way on her blushing lips.

Will stood still, his new attire of a dark trench-coat, the coat of revolutionary's thrown behind the mountain in which they lived, washed away and taken in by the dark and skeptical waters. The woman hadn't been too focused on the leader, his stability seemingly disappearing ever since the country once known as L'Manberg was destroyed right in front of his previously-joyous and determined eyes. Those same eyes that witnessed war, freedom and forgotten love.

"We'll keep this up tomorrow, let you get some rest it's late out. You're improving Tommy, just slowly" Teo finished, resisting a laugh as Tommy threw the leather armour into the chest, slumping off to his small room which was a cave dug in one of the higher walls, a dangerous set of steps leading up to them. The woman had stayed lower to ground, yet her humble abode had a small set of stairs inside which twirled above to a smaller room which was lit by lanterns and fogged up glass panes, wooden shelves waiting to be filled with whatever was desired.

"Care to duel Virago?"

"You've gotten all cocky, I'm good"

"Scared?"

The woman turned around on the heel of her black boot, now facing the taller man once again. With the way his champagne hair, which had now grown to below his shoulder, was tied behind his face in a bun slowly fell out of place. Or the way his eyes sparkled with the glow of aspiration whenever the pair spoke. Or his monotone giddiness. Something about him reminded the girl of an old friend. A friend she couldn't remember, but one she could never forget.

When she tried to think of her past before she arrived in the mysterious land, not a lot came to mind. It seemed the longer she was here, and away from her home, the less she was like herself, and more this product of war.

All she could remember was the smell of herbs and freshly chopped wood logs, meeting her neighbors as a child for the first time— leaving her friends as a teenager, the texture of red stone against her fingertips, her mother, rain, her first night alone on her travels, her last time with her mother as a teenager,

And ice.


	6. six. remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one in which nations collide

IT WAS EARLY MORNING, the sun finding her way over the barren mountain, the water dripping down her back, the winter air having been reduced to nothing as the woman walked inside and tied her hair away, the warm heat of the entrance heating her body once again. Living in the wilderness was something the woman wasn't accustomed to, still longing to go home. To the newly named L'Manburg. Or Manburg.

"Addy? Do you need something- I thought you and Tommy were going to talk to Toby?" Wilbur asked as he stepped out from behind the door, as Ada continued sifting through the heavy chests, placing back her swords and taking out sugar, eggs and pumpkin. She glanced at the taller man before she stepped down the stairs, her hand falling against the spruce railing that connected the multiple bridges across the ravine, small rooms lighting up their makeshift camp.

"He went off to talk to him alone, I just looked around Manb- L'Manberg"

"And?"

She squatted opposite the small wall of furnaces as she took out the tray of pastry she discovered. The woman wasn't a baker, yet through a friend, she learnt how to make this one thing. Surprisingly.

"It's different Will. All the buildings— it's not the same" trailing off as she forced herself to drift her thoughts away. Mixing the fragile ingredients, shorter strands of the untidy ponytail of her brunette hair, ignoring Will's constant questions.

"How's Niki?"

"Niki? I'd presume shit. Schlatt's an asshat- got everyone wrapped around his finger"

"We need to take it back Addy. I can't watch it go to hell"

Stopping in her tracks as the pie was placed inside the furnace, she turns around as her eyes connected with the witch-hazel eyes of the man falling from grace. How his eyes always fell, never catching her second glance.

"I know Will. I want it back too, but you aren't ready. We don't even have allies" as she said this, she heard the footsteps of a pair ring from the hidden entrance of their coven. Tommy and Tubbo. "Just rest, for now, Will, let me take care of it" Ada finished, shooting him a soft grin which was quickly shit down when the common shouts of Tommy filled the ravine, with Toby's laughter following suite.

"Ada, look who I found" Tommy stated as his closest friend leered near, bearing a crisp suit and red tie.

"Tubbo?!" Ada allowed her self to laugh as she ran towards the smaller boy, letting him fall into a familiar hug. The shorter frame of the damaged boy relived memories from years ago, when those same rubble walls were only bricks and clay in their hopeful hands.

"Toby you know why you're here right? We need allies desperately" Will stated blankly, his eyes never moving from Toby. The feeling of Ada lightly nudging Will out of the way filled the room.

"What he means— is that we need you to do us a big favour. Can you?"

"What's the favour?" As he asked this, Tommy's eyes ran with excitement, purple rims dancing in circles through his iris. Like a familiar disc. Excitement and youth running wild, as if lightning was running through his blood.

"We need you to be the spy on the inside"

SNOW BEGAN TO FALL against her glass-like skin, her mahogany scar across the still corners of her rose lips with darkened edges. The ravine was gone from her arrayed vision, the sight of her true city arriving. The smooth feeling of her leather satchel hit against her torso, the spines of her books hitting against her hip.

She glanced at the compass that hung on a silver chain around her neck, the red needle glistening in purple mist pointed directly in front of her path, landing in front of a nether portal.

The spirals of insanity formed a portrait of madness as the woman stepped through, reality dripping through her fingertips like a melting ice cube, the feeling of an artic winter rushed through her body. Lava far deep beneath her crackled, the heat transforming into ashy ice flakes by the time they reached her. All that laid in front of her now was a wasteland of skeletons with swords and flying creatures of the night.

She pulled her sword from her holster as she neared the nether travel center, walls lined with obsidian borders. "This is excessive" she muttered and placed her first foot inside the portal to her destination.

"Virago? Been a while hasn't it" Clay announced from the entrance of a portal that the woman was unsure of the other side. Her neck strained with the sheer speed she turned around, now facing the taller man. "What are you doing? Thought you were busy being buddies with the kid"

"Not buddies. I have a prominent Will I have to keep. Now time for your question. Why are you following me?" The venom in her voice could cause the strongest boar to be trapped in a cell of an unconscious state, never to be awoken again.

"Because we need to talk"

The woman stopped in her footsteps, those words running in annoying circles around her head. "Talk? What's there to talk about your the one that sided with the asshole in charge"

"Everything is temporary. I need to know I can still depend on you Ada, alright? Allies are important nowadays" when these words left his lips, the younger woman could only glance at the man in all white, hidden by the familiar armour of the underworld, standing next to him. Punz.

"What do you think" she could tell he was surprised that she was talking to him, yet when she did, he only announced his agreement with Dream. Leading the woman to release a pent up sigh.

The lava pools had seemingly grown closer, orange nights enlightening the harsh yet simplistic features of her angelic face. The black hair of her own had now grown to her covered elbows, running free in the hellish wind. She glanced back up, their eyesight connecting for only a moment.

"Fine. As long as I get something out of it"

"Like?"

"What do you have to offer?" Underneath his mask, the woman could identify a twitch in the corner of his mouth as he grinned, silent laughter escaping.

Fields of wheat surrounded her in symmetrical rows, planks forming a path to the hidden entrance of the second base of hers. Technically, it wasn't hers yet she never focused on the finer details. She dropped the compass down a hopper, immediately opening the stone door of her friend's home.

"Ada? Finally, I thought something happened" Sam rambled, welcoming the woman to his home with open arms as he closed the doors behind her. The sound of his multiple machines whirring in the background quietens down as their conversation filled with small talk ensued.

"Sam, I think you know why I wanted to talk. I don't know what the fate of L'Manberg is, which scares me" she immediately quietened when she admitted to the bud of fear which was hidden inside her, slowly growing by the day.

Seeing the patrol of guards which surrounded the courthouse of the emperor, hidden secrets in the walls, easily broke through the bulletproof encasing she put around her heart years ago. Sam had removed his golden rimmed protection glasses that had multiple magnifying glasses folded back on them. He placed the red torch and plate of mechanics down on a wooden table as he stepped beside the woman. The pair now sitting on a set of steps in the back garden of his house, which was only filled with horses.

"I don't like being scared, that's what makes people weak. So I need to know that I can depend on the badlands if it comes down to"—

"To what? A war?"

"Exactly. Schlatt is only setting himself up for pure, unfiltered destruction. And I am wildly unprepared"

planning on giving the badlands and sam   
the representation that they need in  
these stories oh my goodness  
anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry  
for not updating it a while


	7. seven. mars and mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a rescue mission ensues

THE YOUNGER BOY STUMBLED BACK as the cold feeling of a blunt blade lightly chased along his arm, sweat trickling down his forehead. Blonde bangs covering his eyebrows which were knotted in fear. "Do you not see how serious this is?! Tommy, you could have jeopardized our entire plan"

"Ada, I didn't. Dream gave me something. I have a chance to get my discs back" as the child shouted back, voices dripping with tension and fury punched against the expanded cold stone walls, Ada could only step back. She placed her sword atop a crafting bench nearby, only to return opposingly the young boy.

"Open your eyes. You're sitting here, exiled to a fucking cave with a madman, that new guy and one pissed off woman. I'd suggest you shut your mouth and let me handle it" The bitter taste of salt filled his throat as the black blood of anxiety ate him from the insides, like an infection unable to stay still.

"They've got Niki kept hostage until I go and talk to Sapnap and his goons."

"Niki?! Shit Tommy," she could hear Will and Techno arrive from behind one of the walls, suddenly interested in the aggressive argument between their of comrades. "Alright, you'll come with me and go to Nick and the others. I'll handle this, and if possible— bring up those damn discs of yours."

"What's happening?" Techno asked, feeling the woman push against his shoulder as she walked past, collecting her armour and weapons, sliding the pieces of shining ore onto her body. Will stood aside her, his hands muddied with gunpowder, only to be hidden by the oversized sleeves of his trench coat.

"Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about" Ada muttered, faking a smile before she nodded at Tommy to leave alongside her, the young boy shrugging behind.

"Hold on if Tommy is leaving, I'm coming with" the man had already acquired his full set of netherite and weapons, before grabbing some potions that were actually stolen from the young woman's alchemy cove that was currently residing behind the main common area of the ravine. Only she was too focused on her in-danger friend to notice.

"You do know I can fend for myself and Tommy. Teo, you can stay here with Will"

"I want Techno to come with me. Will, you'll be good by yourself for a while right?" Tommy asked as he grabbed his diamond sword from one of the chests, allowing Ada to tighten the damaged bandages around his forearms.

"Don't worry about me. I've got nowhere to be" before Ada could say anymore to the decaying shell of the man, he was gone. The familiar gleam of determination that once glowed in his eyes, only display dullness which was met with the fiery grey eyes of the young woman.

"Techno, you can wait until we need to fight proper, I don't want Will alone and you know why. I'm going to get Niki."

"Come on Tommy- Techno I'll get the others to come to the tower across the lake after Niki is safe here. Wait there" The sound of footsteps flooded the smooth ice floor as the pair ran out of the ravine, nearing the glooming tower of white stone, seeing the silhouettes of the enemy already. Standing there, waiting. "Don't wander, Schlatt has security guards all over this damn place," Ada whispered.

|

Marble seemed to follow her every path as the pair walked the trail of the mansion that was one of the main parts of the coalition of fighters, the badlands. Ghastly white foam followed the brim of the large body of teal waters; vibrant flowers of the dark sea grew above the waters face. The trio consisting of Sapnap, Ant and Bad, Niki being trapped in the middle.

Her blue eyes were hidden by her unruly blonde hair that had ended in front of her angelic face, tears dripping past her chin— mixing with the sweat clinging to her skin. Terror and hope causing the woman to sit on her knees, her body shaking.

"Alright gentlemen, we're here to negotiate. Firstly, step away from her and we can have a fair fight" Ada shouted, slightly raising her hands, revealing the end of her fingerless leather gloves that covered her scarred fingertips. She saw the trio turn around with their weapons pulled, Tommy immediately threatening the first man he saw with his glistening diamond sword.

"You heard her. Let Niki go, and I'll negotiate."

"Why should I negotiate with the guy that burnt my house?! You don't have anything I care about."

"Tommy, you left out how you committed an act of arson," Ada hissed under her breath, eyes darting across the patch of bloodied yet fresh land.

"It's irrelevant, don't worry Addy. Anyway, that's where you're wrong, Sapnap. Because I have you're most desired possession— Mars" the small field of dying dandelions and startled figures went silent as Sapnap raised his sword, which was aimed directly at Tommy's neck, creeping closer.

"How did you get him?!"

"Give me back Henry and tell me what you know about the whereabout of my discs, then I'll say" Ada had stepped away from Tommy and was out of eyesight for Sapnap, Yet Bad and Ant were eyeing by her down. She could hear Sapnap laugh away as Tommy grew more angry as he realized that his longtime pet cow whom was still young, Henry, had become missing at the hands of Nick. Ada only pulled out her bow, arrows with blades dripping in invisible daggers which were aimed directly in between the crazed eyes of Sapnap.

"Let Niki go at least, she didn't do anything. You don't want anything bad to happen to Mars, right Sap?" She could feel the damaging rays of the dripping sun above fall down to reality, tearing through her heavy armour, as light sweat ran down her down her face. The unfiltered anger didn't fade transparent as the ringleader refused to give the generous and caring woman up.

"I could say the same thing about your pet bat, what was his name again? Mercury? Pity if he disappeared wouldn't it. Maybe him and Henry could be the best of friends" in a flash of heated light, the feeling of her heart drop to the sinking ground, she grabbed Sap by his white collar, the black boots of his digging further into the grassy dirt, dark clouds began to swarm in a cyclone, pellets which resembled luxurious bullets hit against the knotted eyebrows of the woman.

"He's bluffing. Niki, come on, we're going home"

"Hold on Ada we're not done yet?! Sapnap listen, leave Mercury out of this that damn bat did nothing. Tell us the truth, or I will kill Mars and then you" As Tommy said this, she could feel the eyes of Bad drifting towards her. More specifically, her weapon. A blade sharper then the vision of a jaguar, glinting in the rising moonlight behind her, warping the grassy shadows. Bandages falling apart covered the handle.

"Give me my fish Tommy. This won't end well if you don't"

"Give me back my cow first"

"You mean your dead cow"

Ada sneaked past Sapnap after she let go so the pair could bicker, she arrived behind Ant, who was alone as Bad left for supplies. As the wind rose over the hill, clouds and ashy smoke swarming the air around them, she pulled out her long yet slim metal stick, with black grips at both ends for support. With speed and skill, she knocked the shorter man out, before flipping it back behind her, leaving enough space to aim it at Bad's back, knocking him down to the ground.

"What the fuck" was all Sapnap could spill out of his mouth before Ada spun her right foot below his knee, her stick adding to the force pushing him down. His eyes portrayed a glance of fear, and surprise. Sweat running down his face, washing the light dirt and blood away.

"See you later" was whispered in his ear as Ada leaned over his body, her booted foot inches away from his arm, lightly pressing it down. In her peripheral view, she saw Tommy scramble to help  
Niki out of her trap, pulling her up whilst accidentally pulling her down back to the ground. She stood back up, before grabbing Niki's hand and falling into a worryingly fast sprint, knowing Tommy will be able to catch up. She shrunk the metal back down until they slung across her back, seeing the sun disappear completely from the misty skies.

She made a pit-stop at her house to finally collect Mercury and bring him home, in fear of Nick captioning and threatening his life. He immediately flew to her shoulder, before finding a hidden spot underneath her cloak.

|

As they arrived back at base, she saw a figurine that she didn't expect. Clay, bearing full netherite, with Teo beside him. For the first time, the woman saw him in an outfit other then muddied clothes. A torso width black belt that had his bell-sleeved shirt loosely tucked into, mostly hidden by the free red cape that hung across his shoulders. Pink hair, appearing almost a light blonde in the moonlight, was tied up into a loose bun. Sword in hand, with potions she recognized from the alchemy cove immediately hung on his holster. Why did she notice this time?

She walked straight past him, and led Niki into her strange home, before showing her to Wilbur, knowing she could trust him with her. She knew she would be safe there. Right before the exit, she replaced her stuck with her infamous crossbow, gazing at the intricate design before loading it with weaponry. As she walked outside, she took off her cloak and hung it on one of the towers ragged stone slabs. Mercury didn't move, and the woman was almost certain he was asleep already.

"Nice to see you here Clay, been awhile" was all she said, knowing Tommy was in earshot. She noticed Teo's silence, his stance never not deathly still. Though she saw his eyes glance over to her every time she looked at Clay in disarray.

"Was it really?"


	8. eight. reconciliation of foes

"YOU KNOW, I tried to talk to you this morning but you seemed to be in a hurry about something, so meet me at the portal after this alright?" Teo uttered near the woman's left ear, the humid wind growing ice around its' frigid borders. As she glanced back at the miles taller man standing aside her, she squinted her eyes towards the more opalescent and glaring globe of magmatic heat. A halo of lambent, ashen light circled her grey iris, a thousand storms. All she could react with was a singular nod of receptance.

"Guys, hill at 6 o'clock. Five of them" Clay announced, pulling his silver machete, wrapped in bloodied bandages hiding its' age. A sound of understanding left Ada's lips, revealing her hip length bow to their opposers. She felt Teo stand directly beside her, their arms touching. Whether that was purposeful on his part she did not care— as the fellow attendees arrived in front of them, across the winter-ridden lake, trees unable to grow, roots stuck to the tundra ground.

The frost grew at her angelic fingertips, patterns of everlasting crystals of ice spreading surely as the wet winter snow fell at the speed the woman felt time slow. Her vision grew that familiar look of ink, splotches of a hazy fluorescent flash, before she felt her body switch into auto-pilot as her mind traveled miles back.

The weather was none more than what she had grown accustomed to. A new blizzard anytime you returned outdoors. Windows that were glazed to the cracked stone brick walls that reached up to the heavens. The heavens that were blocked off to those mortals- a hidden paradise. She felt a heaviness tied up against her shoulder blades. Her senses reacted to a sudden shock as she felt a multitude of new surroundings. She glanced down, noticing she was wearing a white dress which swirled tightly up to her waist. Nothing extravagant, similar to one she saw in Clay's castle years ago.

As she ran down the marble staircase in the center of this familiar castle, her dress almost magically avoiding her heels, she stopped when she reached the end. The cold began to grow unbearable, so she began her search for a jacket. She slipped inside one of the larger, communal rooms. All she found was weaponry or extra tinned food. Just as she was about to leave, and admit her loss to the frostbite, she discovered a small coven that, as she crouched through, discovered a hidden living quarters.

She saw a slim, yet tall golden crown sit on the stand directly in front of her. It beamed bright lights, almost catching the young woman in a trance. Aside from the stand, a velvet burgundy cloak hung on the dresser, draping atop the furnished dark wood. Without thinking, the woman flung it around her shoulders, battling the arctic cold that found new ways to attack her. A flush of heat rose to her cheeks as she walked around, listening for anyone nearby.

This wasn't her time, that was the one truth she had. She could recognize these steps, this palace, but not how. Or who lurked behind these ice walls. The blurring lights of the North began it's shining hour, a series of hypnotizing lights danced around her, like joyful spirits missed her presence and were eager to welcome her return. Vintage books graced her fingertips and she walked past, scanning the names, some even recognizable. Sun-Tzu, an author she spotted in her coven back at- not home, just her residence. Back at Pogtopia.

"Sallow, is that you? You know, I thought we lost you. Come on, today's the day" a all-to familiar voice spoke from behind her. The one man that had her mind running in circles since she reconciled with him at that poppy field.

"Sallow? Teo what are you talking about?"

"We're back on a first name basis? Fantastic, anyway come on Phil is waiting for us" Teo whispered in her ear, having to lean forward to reach the woman's height. She could feel each individual peach strand of his hair lightly hit against her face, the longer ends being tied behind his grinning and charismatic face with a loose braid. Before she knew what was happening, he unclipped the cloak on her shoulders, placing it on his back. "I assume you didn't find the cloak Phil made you left in your quarters? Let me show you then"

The woman was dazzled in spiraling confusion. She was no Sallow. She was Virago, Ada Virago. Right?

"Today, as you know is the day our faction will truly be powerful. I don't need to run through your role again, you never forget anything sure" Ada could only blankly stare at the taller man's grey eyes, those of which were darting at every moving thing, before finally holding at a spruce door, with an intricate doorknob. Small petals sprouting from beneath the wood, etched into the elegant design of the door. Looking handmade, and made well.

"In here?"

"Well these are the quarters you've been living in for the past five months, so yes. Do you want me to wait here?"

"Please stay" The woman didn't know the weight of her simple wish, the man not being able to respond and witty as he had been since the beginning of her dream. She saw how his delicate hand ran through his hair, before he stepped inside the room. Or presumably, her room. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon filled the room as she noticed the array of dripping candles portrayed on the wide table in front of the moonlit, ceiling window that Ada had found herself glancing in front of. Her shadow creeping closer towards the shadows of the formally attired man now only a shoulder length away from Ada.

"Teo, this isn't, it isn't real right? I only met you a month ago, I'm sure this is all some strange dream?"

"You know, Phil did say he was worried with how little sleep you were getting-"

"Phil? Why do I know him- how?!" Ada whispered under her breath, her hands falling to her waist, the man standing there with a frown of confusion across his eyes you could get lost in. She turned around, grabbing the all black cloak that reached her shins, throwing it on with ease, scanning her room. Now eager to discover more, and find Phil. A piece from this past that she understood, a friend.

"And we're off- Phil said to meet him in the foyer, let's hope you're awake enough to remember where that is"

The way he always glanced back at her caught her attention rather fast. How his hands of a poet always found its way near her own gloved hand. Eventually, as they turned a corner to be faced with an seemingly infinite amount of flower bushes. Colours of the crimson sun, and the fierce oceans of the south. Ones matching the skies that surrounded the unlikely pair, clouds parting like the wings of the man in front of them. Gentle, creating a path for them to walk.

The older man smiled, a mischievous look on his face, before he greeted the two. Ada couldn't move, regardless of his friendliness, or Teo standing beside her. That comfort feeling equivalent to nothing. She was lost in the pool of her conflicting thoughts. Of her memories of her past, and the life she created for herself with her home of Dreia. At least, a home of sorts. A place to hide from the horrors she continually has to recover, the blood never leaving the marks on her skin.

"Ada? It's okay, Tommy is gone with Sapnap to sort this out. Hopefully, he doesn't get us involved with his messes ever again" Clay assured, resting his gloved hands on her shoulder, before removing them to pick a broken chest plate from the ground in front of the trio. Ada rubbed her eyes with her cracked and bleeding knuckles. Her head only filled with a slideshow of what she had just witnessed. She glimpsed back at the man in dark green, ignoring the man to her left dressed in murky red.

"I'm going to sleep"

"Wait Ada- can we talk?"


End file.
